


Toy

by Melkur_Mistress



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: M/M, The Doctor can't resist his Master, The Master plays with his toy, humor and smut, the Doctor is submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkur_Mistress/pseuds/Melkur_Mistress
Summary: “Oh yes Doctor, the fun, is in the thrill of our little game,” the Master said, inching closer, his breath against the Doctor’s neck now. “I know you feel it too. You cannot deny it, not given the way you sunk so naturally to your knees... for my toy.”





	Toy

The Doctor paced the corridor, alone apart from the gentle, reassuring hum of his TARDIS. Alone was an odd feeling given that he was usually surrounded by a full compliment of companions lately, but now, after leaving them to their devices for a short while, he had taken his TARDIS for a spin - just for a little time to think. 

He reached the console room and stood still, glancing a Kamelion, who tilted his head and regarded the Doctor.

“You are cordially invited,” Kamelion said.

The Doctor sighed, leaning heavily on his hands as he gripped the edge of the console.

“Invited?” he asked, confused. “Do you want to play chess again? As much as I did enjoy it, I took the TARDIS out for time alone.”

“But you are not alone Doctor, I am here,” Kamelion said.

“Yes, yes you are,” the Doctor said with a sigh. “But I had rather wanted to be alone - have some time to think.”

“Time to think about the Master?” Kamelion said.

The Doctor snapped his head up and stared intently at Kamelion. “The...Master? Why would I want to think about the Master?”

“Because he preoccupies your thoughts often Doctor,”

“Well...yes, he torments me - feigning death over and over.”

Kamelion…..laughed.

“You’re laughing?” The Doctor asked. “It’s traumatic, constantly witnessing your closest friend apparently dying in front of you. It’s far from funny Kamelion!”

“I do apologise Doctor - do you miss him?”

“Miss him...well, yes, I suppose I do, just between us of course,”

“Of course Doctor,” said Kamelion. “Would you perhaps like me to take his form?”

“What?” the Doctor asked, stunned.

“Take his form, the appearance of your Master?”

“My...no, no, Kamelion, it’s not like that, he’s not my...Master.”

Kamelion stepped closer to the Doctor and transformed abruptly into the Master - black velvet, a darkly seductive look cast right at the Doctor. The Doctor swallowed and took a step back at the sight of perfect image of the Master in his console room - standing very close to him.

“Oh, you can change to his form, of course you can, of course, could you...change back?”

“Change back? But this form pleases you Doctor, I believe it pleases you greatly.”

“Pleases...why must you keep saying that Kamelion?”

“Because it is true, and truth is a virtuous concept, and therefore one I should follow.”

“Well, yes, but in this case you are not…” he paused as Kamelion stepped even closer, blowing away any pretence of personal space. 

“My dear Doctor,” Kamelion said, his voice a perfect simulation of the Master - making the Doctor abruptly lose his train of thought. “How you miss your Master, and how this toy excited you.”

“Excited?” The Doctor battled the urge to take a step back, trying to remind himself that this was not the Master after all, this was just Kamelion - a very _misguided_ Kamelion who had totally misunderstood his relationship with the Master. Yes, Kamelion had interpreted things very badly. Very badly indeed. Badly. _He badly wanted to sink to his knees._

The Doctor blinked, shaking his head and trying to push the thought and impulses right out of his head. He didn’t want to kneel - how ridiculous! 

“I am the Master, and you Doctor, “Kamelion stepped impossibly closer and cupped the Doctor’s chin in his hand. “Will obey me.”

“I...yes. I, um, oh dear. Just between us then?” the Doctor said, reminding himself that this really was just Kamelion, so what harm could it do. 

“Of course,” said Kamelion, as his other hand tugged at the Doctor’s shirt, pulling it free from his trousers. “Your secret is safe with me.”

“Good,” breathed the Doctor. “Very good, I would perhaps..like to indulge a little - no one would know after all.”

“Correct Doctor, it’s just you and me. However this form makes you feel - go ahead, follow your instinct.”

The Doctor closed his eyes and sunk to his knees.

_The Master’s eyes were filled with absolute glee as he sat and watched the Doctor’s interaction with his toy. He simply could not believe how effective seduction via a shape changing android was turning out to be._

_“So my form makes you want to obey me and kneel, does it Doctor? How very useful to know! My toy, you are far more useful than I gave you credit for! We shall see just what games my dear Doctor has dreamt of playing with me. Play my toy, **play**. ”_

The Doctor looked up at Kamelion - who suddenly felt nothing like an android and everything like his Master. He blinked, realising that the thought of ‘his Master’ seemed to come to him so instinctively and naturally now. He pushed any shred of conflict out of his mind and gaze up, quite adoringly, at _ his Master. _

“How can I serve you Master?”

Kamelion Master smiled a satisfied smile at the Doctor and simply unbuttoned his trousers. He didn’t need to issue a command, although it was clear the Doctor would have enjoyed one. The Doctor’s hands were immediately there, releasing his erection and then sitting back on his heels, looking up at him with the most submissive, obedient expression the Master had ever seen. This couldn’t continue. He decided from his remote viewing platform, that the Doctor needed to look up at _him_ with that expression. That beautiful submissiveness was wasted on an android. It was _ all _for the Master.

Kamelion Master chuckled as the real Master controlled him and gestured to the console.

“You are invited,” he said.

“Invited?” the Doctor said with a frown. “Hardly the time for chess - I rather prefer this game.”

Kamelion gestured to the console and finally the Doctor spotted a gold invitation. His frown deepened in confusion as Kamelion handed him the card, it’s letter’s embossed with a message:

My Dear Doctor,

I extend an invitation to dinner. Do hurry, I am quite_ hungry_.

The Master

P.S. Please return my toy.

The Doctor slowly stood up, Kamelion buttoning his trousers back up but leaving the Doctor’s clothes quite dishevelled. 

“A dinner invitation with the Master? I do wish you had mentioned this sooner Kamelion. Now. How do I turn you back? He can’t see you in this form.”

The Doctor tried and failed repeatedly to change Kamelion back and eventually gave up, deciding to make up a cover story that Kamelion had simply slipped back to a previously known appearance. Yes, that would explain it all quite nicely. The Master would never know a single second of what had transpired between him and Kamelion. It was a very believable story - he kept telling himself. 

They materialised at the exact coordinates printed on the reverse of the invitation. The Doctor shrugged off Kamelion’s attempts to link arms multiple times and then eventually, simply gave up with a deep sigh, pretended to look annoyed at the familiarity of the android and stepped out of the TARDIS, arm in arm with Kamelion in a perfect copy of his Master..._the_ Master’s body.

The Master as waiting for him.

He threw his head back and laughed as the Doctor came face to face with him. “Why Doctor, you finally accepted my invitation, tell me - have you had fun with my toy?”

“Your...toy,” the Doctor shook his head and slipped his arm out of Kamelion’s, stepping closer to the real Master, realisation dawning on him that the Master knew every last detail o what had transpired. “Of course, you would still be in control of Kamelion.”

“Why yes my dear Doctor! Surely you did not underestimate me? Have you not fallen for such a foolish trap enough by now!” the Master said as he stepped closer until the velvet of his jacket was pressed straight against the Doctor’s annoyingly clothed chest. He chuckled to himself, imagining that particular problem wouldn’t be an issue for much longer.

“You could simply have sent the invitation?” the Doctor suggested, attempting to remain in absolute control but failing at the Master’s close proximity as he swallowed hard and shifted slightly, instinctively trying to ease the sudden tightness of his trousers.

“Where would the fun be in that Doctor?” the Master said, chuckling as he tilted his head back and looked up at the Doctor’s tense expression..._ tense_, and aroused.

“Fun?” said the Doctor, his voice barely a whisper, much to his own annoyance.

“Oh yes Doctor, the fun, is in the_ thrill _ of our little game,” the Master said, inching closer, his breath against the Doctor’s neck now. “I know you feel it too. You cannot deny it, not given the way you sunk so naturally to your knees... for my toy.”

The Doctor inwardly admonished himself as the material of his trousers strained against his fast increasing arousal. It was ridiculous, the Master hadn’t even touched him. His hands were still at his sides, his mouth hovering close to his neck, but he hadn’t actually touched him. He wondered how we could possibly become this aroused from the man’s proximity alone. He swallowed again, hoping the Master wouldn’t notice how fast he was now breathing, but simultaneously realising the futility of that hope. His voice alone sent just the right kind of chills down him even when he wasn’t standing so close that his Master could kiss him at any moment.  
  
His Master...he wondered when he had began to think of him as _ his _ Master.

The Master chuckled, well aware of the effect he was having on the Doctor. “I would say you are feeling it quite pointedly right now.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened at the Master’s words. “It is...good to see you.”

“Good?” the Master raised an eyebrow and chuckled, amused at the understatement. “I would say you are quite..happy...about this turn of events, very happy indeed. Remove your clothes.”

“Remove my?” The Doctor coughed, taken aback by the sudden command. “You want me to…”

“Yes,” the Master said. “You have shown your desires to my toy, but such a gift as your submission should not be wasted on a mere toy. Remove them Doctor. Now.”

“Now…” the Doctor said. “Well, I…” his words tumbled away when he noticed his own hands were betraying him - his coat already on the floor and his jumper joining it fast. His fingers quickly worked the buttons of his shirt and once open, he practically threw it off. 

“And the rest Doctor,” the Master said, as he stepped back and watched him with approval. “Tell me, what thoughts went through your mind when I turned my toy into a perfect copy of myself in the castle. Two Masters - what thoughts went through your mind? Tell me Doctor...tell, your Master.”

“My...my Master,” the Doctor said, his voice barely a whisper as he now stood shirtless, his hands hovering over the button of his trousers.

“Yes, do tell your Master - you were so keen to tell my toy, but I think perhaps you need to kneel for your real Master, and tell me what thoughts you had.”

The Doctor swallowed hard and popped the button of his trousers open, hesitating before going any further. The situation suddenly feeling much more real now.

The Master’s hands slapped the Doctor’s away, his fingers deftly unzipping and pulling down trousers and underwear. The Doctor stood quite submissively once the Master slapped his hands, and merely stepped out of his clothes, kicking them to the side. 

The Master smiled, a smug possessive smile as the Doctor practically gazed at him. 

“Very good Doctor, this is most pleasing, that you have such natural submissive urges in this body. I knew, as soon as I laid eyes on you, that things would be quite different for us this time," the Master said as he met the Doctor’s eyes with an intense gaze and mentally projected one word to him: kneel.

The Doctor sunk immediately to his knees - no pause for hesitation or consideration. The smile of approval that the Master gave him, only spurred him on even more, causing him to kneel happily and gaze up at the Master with an adoring smile. The Master reached down and stroked his hair, and then gripped a handful of hair tightly, tugging his head back, exposing the bare unmarked flesh of the Doctor’s neck.

He couldn’t resist.

He leaned down and sucked hard on the Doctor’s neck before sinking his teeth in - the yelp the Doctor gave in response, only causing a fresh wave of arousal for the Master. 

“Please,” the Doctor said…

“Please?” The Master asked in amusement. “I do enjoy begging Doctor, but do tell me what you are begging for.”

“Begging...I...oh, fine. I want...I want you. Can I…”

“Doctor, do not be reluctant to explain your desires to me. I am your Master!”

Those words alone sent the Doctor close to the edge and he sighed, feeling somewhat relieved at the sudden liberation feeling that came over him. 

“I want to taste you….Master.”

“Why of course, I would not deny you such a pleasure, but first, tell me what went through your mind when you saw two Masters...I must know.”

“I… imagined pleasuring you, with my mouth while the other….”

“I see, my pet, I see. Come my toy, we shall give the Doctor his fantasy.”

The Doctor gasped as he felt hands grasp his hips and push him to his hands and knees. He happily obliged and remained in position, his eyes widening in anticipation and excitement as he felt something wet against his ass before the Kamelion Master pushed slowly in. The Doctor gasped and moaned as he was stretched, his opened mouth soon filled with his real Master. His response was instinctively to work his mouth hard, sucking and licking eagerly as he was filled and stretched so perfectly, the Master's control of Kamelion never slipping for a moment, even while his pleasure was building.

The Master groaned, his hand gripping the Doctors hair tightly as he thrusted into his mouth in perfect synchronisation with his android counterpart. The Doctor moaned in pleasure, the sound vibrating around the Master’s cock and drawing him even closer to the edge. He pumped deeper into the Doctor’s mouth, pulling hard on his hair as he came, the sight of the Doctor swallowing every drop, merely drawing his orgasm out longer and harder. Kamelion worked in perfect synchronisation with the Master, filling the Doctor and pulling out, his satisfaction running down the insides of the Doctor’s thighs. 

The Doctor got up on his knees, panting from the exertion and smiled up at his Master. “May I be permitted to come, Master?”

The Master smiled smugly down at him as he leaned down, his hand fisting the Doctor’s cock. 

“You may,” he said. 

The Doctor needed no other words and came hard, feeling a huge relief but also a wave of gratitude. As he rode the waves of his orgasm, he simply looked up, his eyes lovingly on his Master. “Thank you Master,” he said, with absolute conviction. 

The Master merely pointed a device at Kamelion and deactivated him. “Just a temporary power down, we cannot have an android sharing _ all _ our private moments.”

“Quite, quite,” the Doctor said. “I appreciate that.”

The Master ran his fingers along the Doctor’s neck. “Although Kamelion is a very useful toy. You would look quite fetching in a collar.”

“I would?” the Doctor practically blushed at the insinuation that he could be the Master's toy. 

“Yes,” the Master smiled, his fingers running along the Doctors cheek. “Very fetching indeed.”

The Master held out his hand and helped the Doctor to his feet, smirking a little at the apparent reluctance the Doctor showed to get up from his knees. He brought the Doctor’s hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on his knuckles. 

“It would seem that my invitation was accepted then Doctor,” the Master said, as he pulled a length of rope from his pocket.

“Your...invitation, is not for tea I take it?” the Doctor said, with such softness that the Master almost kissed him.

“Oh, dear Doctor, I know you are not so naive. You accepted my invitation the moment you kneeled. Might I suggest we formalise this arrangement?”

“Formalise...are you proposing Master?” the Doctor stammered.

The Master laughed, mirth shining in his eyes. 

“I am proposing that you submit to me, in the ways that your hearts, mind _ and _ body clearly crave. Simply hold out your wrists, and allow me to bind you Doctor. If it feels...right, then we continue this,_ far better_ game. If it does not, I will respect that.”

The Doctor took a deep breath and held out his wrists, his eyes moving from the Master’s smug smile, down to his bare wrists. He watched in the silence of the room as the Master wound the rope around his wrists, and suddenly, as the rope was secured, he was flooded with a feeling of deep security. 

The Master took a deep breath, watching the Doctor and hoping he would make the choice that was so obviously right for them both.

“How does that feel Doctor?” he asked.

“Oh, it feels perfect Master,” the Doctor said, meeting the Master’s eyes with an expression of nothing but adoration and love. “It feels perfect.”

The Master took the length of rope hanging from the Doctor’s bound wrists and pulled him until their bodies crushed together, his other hand cupping the back of the Doctor’s head as he held him in place and kissed him hard. 

The Doctor merely murmured in total bliss as the Master deepened their kiss, his bound arms trapped helplessly against the velvet of his Master’s fitted black suit. Only once the Master inched back, wearing that familiar smug smile that the Doctor loved so much, meant just for him, that the Doctor finally spoke. His voice was merely a breathless whisper, but the words sent the Master’s smug smile to new heights.

“I accept.”


End file.
